happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flatunia
Flatunia is a fan character. Biography Flatunia is a Fusion of Flaky and Petunia accidentally created by Sniffles in a failed testing of a new fusion technology he had created. An episode with her story is planned for this wiki, but has not yet been created. Flatunia is three characters in one, as she has the personality of both Flaky and Petunia separately; but also a new personality composed of a combination of the best of their core personalities. As a fusion, Flaky and Petunia must learn to collaborate with one another in order to be able to function as one being since they are quite literally inseparable. Flatunia is a fusion on a cellular level, this means all of the individual cells of both respective creatures are dispersed evenly throughout their entire physical body. This fusion process works by killing off half of the cells of each creature involved the the fusion and creating a new body out of the remaining half of the cells of each creature. This makes their relative body mass similar to the mass they started with as individuals. This is how Flatunia still remains the same size as your average tree friend. Flaky and Petunia are capable of speaking to one another as Flatunia despite the fact their brains are fused into one single mind. This is how they learn to collaborate and function as Flatunia. Despite the fusion seemingly looking perfect, their physical body is not stable and can destabilize and any given time. Destabilization causes them to slowly (and painfully) melt away into a a bloody gory goo. Trivia * Flatunia can move her eyes independently from one another this is because Flaky sees out of the left eye while Petunia sees out of the one on the right. They have no dept perception unless they are both focused of the same thing. The lack of collaborative focus causes dizziness and the feeling of sickness. * Flatunia has three different voices. She has the voice of Flaky, Petunia, and a combination of their respective vocal cords that sound nothing like them. Flatunia is capable of using any of theses voices at will and can even use more then one of them simultaneously. * She has all of the fears of both Flaky and Petunia; this includes Petunia's OCD. * Her tail is full of dandruff and quills. * She is unrecognizable by any of her friends with the exception of Lammy who was able to recognize the core elements of Flatunia's separate components. * She becomes quite confident after Flaky and Petunia help each other overcome all of their fears (ridding Flaky of her paranoia and Petunia of her OCD). * Disco bear is listed as both a friend and an enemy because he is Flaky's friend, but Petunia's enemy/rival. * They cannot be separated as half of their cells were killed off during the fusing process, if they were to be separated, they would die rather quickly. Gallery Flatunia htf fusion by cyngawolf d5mi6e4.png|The original drawing of Flatunia created back in 2012 destablization.png|What it looks like when they are destabilizing. It's not pretty. Category:Skunks Category:Porcupines Category:Fusion Category:Purple Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyngawolf's characters Category:Characters with hair